Missing
by Zinjab
Summary: So I watched the movie but this is based on the book and I could not find october sky in the books section so might be a bit different, and the ending kinda stinks but oh well read if you want.  This was for school and decided to put this up
1. Prologue

**An: **So I did this for school in an independint reading project. I thought of doing a cross over by fanfiction so why not post it. I dont like the ending but right now I am too busy trying to work on Worped through worlds, and fixing that. I think that Kit and Nita are a bit ooc but I was pressed for time so, Hope you like.

* * *

><p>"Let's shoot this one up now," Quinton said.<p>

"Only if we can shoot this rocket after that one," I heard O'Dell say after Quinton.

After some argument of which rocket we were going to shoot up Saturday like usual, we decided that we would shoot them all up in order. I started the counting all over because of how many aux we had reached that I just started over.

Saturday afternoon came, and we launched the rockets like planed. There was about the same amount of people when we used the new mixture. Well this is a new mixture as well. We started the count down and launched the rocket. Then the rocket boys took positions and started counting how high it went. I can't remember how high it went but it was high.

"Wow that was high, and that we even the smallest one with the least amount of new mixture." Quinton said.

When we came to the last rocket with the most amount of mixture we launched it off and I don't remember ever seeing it fall back down and we didn't find it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nita's POV

"So where are these missiles?" I asked our friends from mars who seemed to travel through time. They called us here because they found a missile in their home and they think they are under attack by earth. I think that is highly doubtful but I did not tell them that.

"Over there," Kit said as I saw a shimmer of metal in the red dust.

"Well I must be off now I have some things back home to finish," My friend said.

"All right I will contact you to tell you what we find out," I said as my friend disappeared.

"What does it say?" I asked kit since he is better with mechanics.

"This it has a name," the rocket said in the speech.

"How was I supposed to know, I'm not from this time period," I replied.

"How are you not from this time?"

"Our friends report that they are under attack from your launchers, so they called us here so we could help them solve this problem," I stated.

"Well you should take a walk to coal wood Virginia then," the rocket said.

"Thanks uh …. Aux," I said looking at the side of the rocket.

"Hey just be sure to mention that I made it to mars," Aux said.

"I'll try."

"All right now we know where we need to go but I sudjust we find a wizard in our manual to meet up with so that we don't screw up the time lines," kit said in English.

"Why are we going back down to earth if we know they are not under attack?"

"Because I think we should give him back his rocket."

"Well let's just go down there and ask him and say we are from a different state."

"All right sounds good." Kit said setting up the spell diagram.

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

"Let's just go back and tell them that they are not under attack."

"I just want to see something in this world."

"Fine only because you are my friend." I said pulling out my manual so I could find the spell. When I found the spell Kit and I were ready to go back down to earth.

"Is it ready," I said picking up the rocket.

"Yep," Kit said picking up his manual.

"Did you include the rocket?"

"Uh no"

"All right let's fix it then."

"We are going to land on one of the mountains so we don't surprise anyone when we appear out of nowhere."

"ok."

With everything set, we started reading the spell. The spell finished and all I saw was white.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

Let me tell you this, I hung out to late again and now I am walking through the snow trying to find my way back home again. I wish I could make a stop at Geneva's only because it is really cold, but my dad told me not to so I had to make it home. I had my sled under my arms and this time no rocket book to be worried about. I walked up past the road the bus took and saw something across the road a bit. It looked like it was behind the trees. It kind of looked like someone had a lantern with them and was just sitting there. I started walking towards the light thinking it is Geneva. When I took another step closer to the light it kind of looked like it dimmed a bit. Then I noticed two shadows instead of one.

"Geneva?" I said. Then the light went out completely

"Who's there," I said. What a marvelous plan two people in the forest with me. I started going to where I saw the shadows and trying not to run into any trees on the way since I could not see a thing. I then thought I heard something. I felt something with my foot; I went on my hands and knees to see if I could find it. Instead of one thing I found two, one felt rectangular and a couple inches thick and the other one felt familiar, it was cylinder and about three feet long then I felt three fins at the bottom of the object. Then I instantly went to the top of it, it had the shape of a cone and I instantly knew what it was, it was my rocket. I thought that it never came down when we launched it a couple weeks ago. But all the way over here is just too weird. I picked both objects up and headed home. I don't know how I made it home, maybe the rectangular thing had something to do with it, but once I got home I knew that was not it. The rectangular thing was a book; the title is So You Want to be a Wizard. I put the rocket and book down on my dresser and went to bed. I decided that I would look at the book in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nita's Pov

After we recovered from teleporting from mars I noticed that where ever I looked it was white.

"Uh where are we?" I asked kit since he put in the location we were going.

"We are on top of one of the mountains near coal wood." Kit said, "Could you light your wand please."

"Yes let me find my wand first, I know I put a spare in my other space pocket." After a couple more moments I found my wand under some papers. Don't ask me which ones I did not look at them long enough to find out. As soon as I pulled out my wand and the moonlight hit the wand, it started to glow that silver glow.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I still don't understand why we came down here in the first place," I said.

"Well let's find out where this rocket maker lives and give him back his rocket."

"Alright where to first, Kit."

"Wait," Kit said starting to whisper. Then I heard the rustling in the trees that Kit must have heard.

"What was that?" I asked turning my voice to a whisper too.

"Turn down your light," Kit said in another whisper.

"Geneva?" I heard someone say, accidently dropping my wand when I realized a third person was here.

"Get in the tree's," Kit said picking up my wand and shoving me toward the tree's.

"Wait my manual," I whispered remembering when I put my manual on the ground to get my wand.

"No, He'll see you."

"Who's there," The boy said again trying to find us. I could barely see in the dark. When he left I tried to find my manual and the rocket but nothing.

"He probably took it," Kit said

"First this was going to be an easy task of returning the rocket. Now that the rocket got taken we got to find it along with my manual, and we have to find a place to sleep and some food." I said after a while.

"Is it just me or does it seem kind of cold here."

"Sorry, I got paranoid."

"That's ok, if it was my manual I probably would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't."

"Hey can you pull out your wand again."

"You had it last." I said motioning for him to give it back.

"Oh right here you go," Kit said handing me my wand which instantly started to glow silver.

"Hey look," I said noticing something in the snow, "He left tracks."

"Yes most things do."

"No I mean we can follow them and find my manual."

"Well we better hurry it is snowing really hard," Kit said following the tracks he made.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nita's Pov

We kept following the foot prints left by the boy. It was early morning when we saw a town covered in snow.

"Won't they think it is a little weird that two teenagers appeared out of nowhere and without a coat?" I said.

"Where do you think we could get some," Kit asked.

"What about that spell your sister did when she changed cloths," Kit said after a while of thinking.

"Well she had spot do that spell," I said.

"Let's check the manual to see if it has anything useful," Kit said. After a while of searching Kit found this one spell that creates an illusion that makes it looks like we are wearing warm cloths. After doing the spell we were ready to go to the town to find my manual. We walked past what looked like a store and saw a bunch of men sitting on the steps chewing Tabaco. I noticed a paper stapled to one of the posts something about a rocket Saturday, maybe later we will see what that is about. A couple steps later and this person on a bike raced past Kit and I, he kind of looked baffled when he past like he could see through the illusion spell.

"So now what was our plan?" I asked Kit since this seemed kind of weird.

"Well today seems to be Friday after school, so maybe we should see that rocket thing tomorrow," Kit said.

"Do you know where it is though?"

"Not a clue, but first I think we should find somewhere to sleep and some food to eat."

"We should camp out in the woods," I said

"Let's go," Kit said as we headed back into the woods. Once we made our shelter I figured out how Dairine got food while she was on her Ordeal. I decided that I would try it instead of actually keeping up the illusion spell and getting cold.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked Kit after I told him my plan.

"Well you can try it."

I started the spell feeling like it would work, as I finished the spell a pocket of space appeared next to me. It was my closet, after looking through the closet I did not find any winter cloths. I decided to tell the closet to find my winter coat, which gave me a black jacket with blue stripes going down the coat, I took the coat even though it was not mine. When I finished looking in my closet for anything else I might need I closed the door to my closet and the pocket of space went away.

"Nice Jacket," I told kit after he got his coat on him.

"Do you think we could do that spell to get us some food too?"

"Only if you are the one getting the food,"

"Why me," I heard Kit say as he got some food from his house. I decided not to tell him the real reason only because I don't think I was supposed to hear what he heard. After I got some food in my stomach I put my head on my sleeping bag pillow and instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up I woke Kit up to get him to come with me to find out where the rockets will be launched. After a couple of hours of searching for the place the closest thing to it was a large strip of gravel with half a house on it. Well it is hard to explain. We went past that place seeing if there was other place. When we came back to the strip of gravel I noticed some kids in the little building with some sort of metal thing one kid was holding. Then I saw a different kid holding my manual.

"Kit look," I said a little quiet.

"It's your manual."

"Come on," I said dragging Kit with me to go get my manual.

"Sonny," one of the kids said as he pointed in Kit's and mine direction.

"Uh hi," I said.

"Hi," one of the other boys said.

"Can I help you," the boy who had my manual said

"Yeah actually," Kit started

"Yesterday I lost my book up in the mountains, and I think that the one you have now is mine," I finished.

"If it is yours then what does it say," the one with glasses said

"The title is _So You Want to be a Wizard," _I started as the boy who had my manual came over to look at what I was reading. "It is about casting spells, and what words to say for casting spells, and what else you need. Then there is the wizard's oath which you can read, and then there are messages that people have sent me, and then there are notes that I have made."

"How did they send you messages?" The boy asked

"It is just a game we play, we write in the books." I said

"Why do you write in the books, it ruins it," the boy with the glasses said.

"Why not," kit said

"Well thanks for my book back but me and kit have to go."

"Where are you going," one of the other boys said.

"Home," I said.

"Why?"

"Because we need to get home we are going to be late for lunch."

"Alright see you guys later," the boy who had my manual said as Kit and I started to leave.

"Where to first," Kit asked.

"Home," I said as Kit and I headed to a place in the woods where no one would be able to see us leave this world to our home in the not so distance future.

Once we got to my house we found some unexpected guests at our house.

"Tom, Carl, what are you doing here," I said.

"Just wondering where you have gone," Tom said.

"Our friends from mars needed help," Kit said

"And what exactly did they need."

"They thought they were under attack."

"And you thought you could change the past?"

"We didn't, we set things back the way they were," I said.

"Yes but did you ask if he read the Oath?"

"He didn't," Kit said.

"How do you know," Carl said.

"Because he couldn't read the Speech," I said.

"Well let's hope so," Tom said.


End file.
